


He's Mine ( I like I )

by KimJumin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Actor Mark Tuan, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arrogant Park Jinyoung | Jr., Artist Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, CEO Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Cute Im Jaebum | JB, Designer Bambam, Detective Choi Youngjae, Dominant Choi Youngjae, Dominant Jackson Wang, Dominant Kim Yugyeom, Dominant Mark Tuan, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Jealous GOT6, Jealous Jackson Wang, Jealous Kim Yugyeom, Jealous Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Jealous Mark Tuan, Jealous Park Jinyoung | Jr., Kissing, M/M, Mafia leader Jackson Wang, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Choi Youngjae, Possessive GOT6, Possessive Jackson Wang, Possessive Kim Yugyeom, Possessive Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Possessive Mark Tuan, Possessive Park Jinyoung | Jr., Possessive Sex, Psychologist Im Jaebum | JB, Rough Sex, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Submissive Im Jaebum | JB, Top Choi Youngjae, Top Jackson Wang, Top Kim Yugyeom, Top Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Top Mark Tuan, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), University Student Kim Yugyeom, dominant bambam, dominant jinyoung, jealous choi youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimJumin/pseuds/KimJumin
Summary: [ Bottom Im Jaebum ]Jaebum knows his past life unlike his other six lovers but doesn't know how to handle all the six when they suddenly enter his life!Jaebum loves all of them even if they're a little psycho and crazy.[ Im Jaebum x Everyone ]
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter One

" Excuse me, I've an appointment with [Dr.Im](http://Dr.Im) " A male with blonde hair spoke as he stared at the receptionist. The lady fiddled under the intense stare and nodded hastily.

" Your name? I'll inform [Dr.Im](http://Dr.Im) right away " She spoke with a gulp.

" Bhuwakul Bambam and this is my friend Han Xiumin, he'll be accompanying me inside "

" Alright. Please wait for a while "

Bambam nodded with a small smile as he walked towards the silver metal chairs and sat down beside his friend. Xiumin looked around the clinic, it was neat and clean, unlike the other clinics he'd seen this one had a sense of comfort as soon as they'd stepped in.

" Han-ssi.. are you sure he would be able to treat me or whatever this is? " Bambam asked as he fixed his suit and and glanced at his square shaped watch- the digital watch showcasing his heart rate and how many steps he'd walked today.

" I'm sure. He's treated the impossible cases too! Even recommended by the highest doctors in Korea! " Bambam raised an eyebrow but nodded. He'd think about it when he meets the said person.

" [Mr.Bhuwakul](http://Mr.Bhuwakul)! You may enter "

" Finally. I was getting impatient "

Both the males entered the room, Bambam crossed his arms over his chest as he sat down with his right leg over the left. Xiumin stood behind the younger and glanced at the doctor.

" Hello there. I'm Im Jaebum. Feel free to call me Jaebum. Shall we start? " Jaebum smiled trying to ease the tensed younger male into a state of relaxation.

" Just finish it soon " Bambam muttered as he scowled and got up, walking towards a bench with leather seatings - it seemed comfortable.

" Just lean back and relax. I'll ask a few questions "

" What's your name? "

" Don't you know that? It's on the appointment.. you idiot " Bambam snarled. Jaebum let out a small soft smile as he nodded.

" I know. Just play along with me, alright? " He whispered and smiled brightly when Bambam huffed but nodded in agreement.

" How old are you? "

" 21. I'm young and rich, man "

Xiumin couldn't help but facepalm at the younger male's antics as he watched the doctor's lips stretch into a grin from his poker face.

" What do you like? Colours or maybe animals? "

" Cats and I like all the colours, I look good in anything. Cats are cute and I love them " Bambam had his eyes closed as he spoke, thinking about his pet cats at home. Jaebum smiled softly at that, he could imagine how much the younger loved his cats.

" What do you hate? "

" Someone taking away what's mine. I really hate it when people steal from me or diss me. I also hate it when someone touches my cats without their permission. " Bambam growled as he spoke, his fists clenched along with his jaw. Xiumin watched with fascination at the doctor's work.

" What do you do for a living? "

" I'm a designer. Fucking famous, just so you know. I'm fabulous "

Jaebum continues smiling as he notes whatever the younger says. Xiumin looks over the notes and raised his eyebrows, the doctor was smart- he had to admit. He had pin pointed the exact way that Bambam was and the traits were just the same.

" Do you like girls? "

Now, that was unexpected. Xiumin watched calmly as he waited for Bambam's answer.

" Yeah "

" Do you like boys? "

" Yeah "

Jaebum nods. He glances at Xiumin and smiles at him before turning back to Bambam. Xiumin swore his breath hitched when the smile was directed towards him.

" Have you had sex? " Jaebum slightly flushed but hid his blush from both of the males.

" Nope. Still a Virgin but I know how things work like " Bambam smirked and suddenly the temperature in the room just dropped low and cold. Jaebum nodded with a small gulp.

" When do you feel irritated or angry? Out of character? "

" Whenever I see hydrangeas. It fucking feels like I've a connection to them but I can't figure it out. It's annoying to the point that I feel like I can kill anyone around me. "

" What's your favourite place? "

" My bathroom. Outdoors.. it's a secret place- a beautiful lake with grasslands near it and no flowers "

" What do you dream about? "

" Hydrangea. They always start from those and end up on a silhouette of someone.. I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl- whoever they are.. they manage to make my heart beat faster almost as if I'd die if they left me "

" How long have you had those? "

" Since I turned 20 "

" Hm? Alright we're done here " Jaebum smiled as he stood up from the stool and settled in his seat while gesturing for the two males to sit down in front of him.

" So soon? " Bambam questioned as he sat up and went back to his fabulous self. He glanced at his assistant who seemed to have been surprised and stupedified.

" Yeah. You were being a good, so yeah " Jaebum had an aura of home around himself, it just made the other person feel comfortable around him.

Bambam rose an eyebrow at Jaebum's choice of words before he went back to staring at the elder's notes.

" You're fine, Bhuwakul ssi. If anything.. you seem to contain anger issues. Experiencing a blow of anger in a certain time, you'll need some medications but rather than that alone- I'd like you to meditate. Your mind is always busy and never rests. " Jaebum concluded as he passed a list of medicines to Bambam's assistant. Xiumin nodded and smiled in acknowledgement.

" Xiumin-ssi! " Just as Bambam and Xiumin walked out of the door, Jaebum called out to the assistant.

" Please take care of him! He might experience a very large amount of heaviness on his chest and when he feels like it's going to explode... that's the moment he would want to kill someone. Be safe and call me if it's necessary or you need any advice! " Jaebum smiled as Xiumin nodded quickly, he felt warmth rise up his cheeks even if he already had a girlfriend, it didn't help that Jaebum was annoyingly cute.

" Visit again!~ " Jaebum giggled as the door closed behind the duo. The doctor sighed and plopped down onto his black rolling chair and groaned. He couldn't believe that he just ran into Bambam- of everyone the first just had to be him.

While Jaebum was groaning in misery, Bambam walked confidently towards his car, only to stop outside when he noticed that Xiumin wasn't behind him. Sure he'd seen how Jaebum smiled so cutely at the elder and that annoyed him. He just walked away to avoid any scene.

" What did you two talk about? " He tried his best not to show his jealousy but his eyes hardened at the way Xiumin blushed when Jaebum's name was mentioned. He didn't even know why! It was frustrating to say the least.

" He advised me about your health and to take care of you "

...

Jaebum walked back towards his apartment, not too far away from his clinic. People stared at him, from afar or from near.

He was used to it though, he had silverish white hair which was unusual for any person, his eyes were icy blue and his skin was a bit tan, his cheeks full and plump which made many wish to just pinch them, his eyes turned into crescents when he smiled brightly while his soft pink lips stretched out wide.

Jaebum wore all white. It was a habit, he could say. He hummed a song as he neared his apartment building when he noticed something.. or rather a someone. A person was sleeping on a tattered mat in a crouching position- that looked uncomfortable. He was out of sight though, in a corner of a dark alley where no one - no human - could see him.

Jaebum tilted his head and walked with light steps towards the male- he'd confirmed when he caught the male's stare. The said boy had woken up and was now staring at the untouchable Jaebum. Well, he did look like one when he had his suits on.

" I won't hurt you, don't worry. I'm Im Jaebum and you are? "

The boy didn't reply, he continued staring at the white haired male before narrowing his eyes at him. Jaebum's eyes slightly widened as he noticed the jacket the male was wearing- a black university jacket with I.K.U engraved in gold and K.Y.G in white right below on the left sleeve.

" Why're you here? You'll catch a cold.. it's winter. " Jaebum smiled softly as he continued staring into the male's eyes.

" Why the fuck are you being kind? " The male asked as he stood up, his height being taller than Jaebum. The white haired male shrugged as he extended his hand towards the taller male.

" I just thought..you looked familiar and I couldn't see you sleeping like this out in the cold.. you.. don't deserve it. " Jaebum could tell that the boy was from a good and high class family.

" Atleast sleep at my place for the night, I swear I won't do anything to you. Take my wallet if you want " Jaebum spoke as he showed his black wallet to the taller with the same smile.

" Who do you think you are to bribe me?! You could be some crazy man who needs sex.. Tch, I'm not falling for that shit " The boy growled as he stood close to the elder male, towering above him with his eyes glinting dangerously.

Jaebum was startled as he placed his wallet back into his pants before looking up at the younger male. The kid was a university student and that too an expensive and the top ranked university. He's either smart or rich- it could be anything.

" I'm sorry if I offended you in any terms. It's just I've heard that the cops are going on rounds in this area and they might arrest you. Come with me, Please? " Jaebum stared up at the younger male with pleading eyes, the younger was confused as to why this stranger was so stubborn.

" Why are you so stubborn? " The younger whispered under his breath, he ignored the way his heart raced as he stared into those sparkling and cute blue eyes of the elder male.

" Yugyeom. Kim Yugyeom, that's my name " Yugyeom spoke as he broke the eye contact and turned his eyes towards the shorter male's neck.

" That's a cute name! So.. Yugyeomie, will you come with me? Please? " Jaebum added the last part with a cute pout and pleading eyes. Yugyeom just couldn't say no even if his brain was screaming at him that this was wrong in many ways.

..

  
" Welcome to my sweet abode!~ " Jaebum smiled as he walked inside the house followed by the taller male. Yugyeom looked around the neat and clean area, the white haired male lived on the 16th floor and looked calm and peaceful.

" This is the living room and there's the kitchen, you can watch me cook from here! The bathroom's that way and the bedrooms are towards the right side! Upstairs is a home theatre room- it's made especially to watch movies giving the feel of a theatre..! You can stay in the guest room. " Jaebum finished in one breath as he breathed out and turned to look at Yugyeom.

Yugyeom was watching him silently with his eyes focused on the shorter male's movements. Jaebum rose an eyebrow and stood in front of the younger again with a small endearing smile on his face.

" What is it? No one will hurt you here, Yugyeom ah " Jaebum continued smiling as he gestured for the taller male to follow him. Yugyeom did follow him wordlessly , his eyes still focused on the elder male's form.

" This is your room and that's mine, at the end of the corridor! If you need or want to ask anything come right away. No need to hesitate " Jaebum opened the door to the guest room and Yugyeom walked inside before closing the door.

The elder male sighed as he kept his eyes on the closed white door before turning his heels and walking towards his own room.

" Everything's happening too soon and too fast.." Jaebum mumbled under his breath as he stripped off his clothes and entered the bathtub inside his connected bathroom.

" Bam, Yug.. out of six already met two. I'm in trouble. Those two are y he most unstable ones.." He sighed as he dipped his head inside the tub while closing his eyes.

..

" Yugyeom ah! Come and eat, you must be hungry, right? " Jaebum called out as he placed the dishes he made onto the table.

" Hopefully he likes it " Jaebum smiled as he poured orange juice in two glasses, he couldn't just give the kid wine when he needs more nutritions.

The taller blinked in surprise at the table filled with different dishes, even his favourite dish - Chicken was present at the table. He looked up to see the elder smiling brightly at him with nothing but happiness.

Jaebum was still a mystery to Yugyeom but he made up his mind to trust the shorter guy.. just because his heart said so. His gut senses told him that Jaebum was to be trusted.

" Is there anything you are allergic to or don't like? I can remove that dish for you " Jaebum fumbled with his napkins on the table as he spoke. Yugyeom quietly watched the elder before shaking his head as he sat down. Jaebum stood straight as he watched Yugyeom continue to stare at the elder.

" Is there a problem? "

Yugyeom looked at Jaebum then at the chair opposite to him before looking back at the elder male. Jaebum got tell message as he nodded with a smile and sat down opposite to the younger male.

Jaebum noticed that Yugyeom's skin was fair and he smelled like Jaebum's bodywash - lavender scent. He smiled as he noticed the younger eating cautiously before his eyes widened and he started eating more. * _Must've been hungry.._ *

" Do you want something else, Gyeomie? "

Yugyeom shook his head as he continued eating. Jaebum watched the younger eat to his heart's content, his heart swelled at the sight of the younger male.

...

  
" Good night, Yugyeomie " Jaebum smiled as he watched the younger walk into the room assigned to him. The elder then entered his own room and closed the door behind him.

Jaebum closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Morning time ~

  
Yugyeom yawned as he rubbed his eyes, the bed was soft and comfortable. It had been almost a week since he'd last slept so comfortably. He wasn't on his guard like the week he'd been in.

He glanced at the digital watch on the desk beside his bed and widened his eyes. It was already 13:00 pm, afternoon and Jaebum hadn't even bothered to wake him up.

He sat up and looked around the room, the whole house was white coloured even the room he resided in. Yugyeom washed his face and brushed his teeth before walking out of his room, he was welcomed with silence.

Yugyeom glanced around the living room and kitchen- there was not a single person in sight. He wondered where the elder would've gone when he noticed the bright pink post note on the double door refrigerator.

**Yugyeomie! I'll be back at 8 pm! Rest well and eat- I've made you food and it's inside the fridge. If you want to order something, the card's on the glass table along with the telephone. You can do whatever you want to, okay? Feel free at home. 😊**

The blonde male smiled as he read the small note, he felt a sense of fondness creep into his heart and it was just ridiculous. * _Love at first sight?! Wow.._ * Yugyeom blushed as he shook his head at the thought.

He sighed as he sat down on the kitchen counter and thought about how to pass his time. He walked towards the elder's room- the man hadn't told him to stay out of his room, so it should be fine.

Yugyeom looked at the elder's room with nonchalance- it looked the same as the other rooms but it had a scent of lavender which flooded into his senses.

" Fuck..." He sighed out and walked inside the room- Everything was similar to his own room. Yugyeom shrugged as he walked back outside and clicked the television on.

...

  
" Excuse me. My boss would like to buy this painting "

" It's not for sale " The white haired male responded without turning back as he continued painting on a new white canvas.

" He's ready to pay whatever amount you say "

" Nope, sorry. "

" Yah.. my boss is the CEO of PJY Group of Companies! "

" Tch, I don't care. Now please leave. " The white haired male, made a stroke with his thick brush before switching it to another thin brush.

" Why won't you? "

" Just because I don't want to. "

" It's the portrait of my sister! Why won't you give it to me? "

" Jinyoung ssi. Please forgive me but this beautiful portrait wasn't ordered by you rather it was your sister's fiance who requested it "

" Nonsense! That's ridiculous! " Jinyoung seethed.

" Seems like you've a high self esteem and ego. I apologize I can't help you "

" Jaebum ssi. It'd be better if you kept your trap shut " Jinyoung clenched his fists in irritation.

" Ay, ay.. Such a use of Language..!~ Anyways, Park Jinyoung. I can't help you ~ " Jaebum smiled as he placed the brush down and turned around to face the younger male.

" Jinyoung? " Jaebum tilted his head as Jinyoung glared at the elder male, his eyes focused on Jaebum's cocky smile. Jaebum didn't fear him, he seemed rather relaxed. His posture said so while his eyes were calm blue.

" Oh? Look here he comes! Welcome back, hyung. Your order is ready. " Jaebum smiled as he passed the portrait to another man. Jinyoung glared at the two and scowled.  
  
" Such an expression for such a handsome man. Doesn't suit you, at all~ " Jaebum smirked as he bowed towards Jinyoung's sister's fiance and turned towards the CEO. He knew it would be hard to face the younger male from all the rest because Jinyoung was a tease and he made things hard for him.

" This will haunt you for all your life " Jinyoung spoke as he stepped into the elder's personal space, his right arm wrapped around Jaebum's waist while his other hand pulled him towards himself by grabbing the back of his neck.

" You should've better known than try and mess with me " Jinyoung whispered as he stared into those beautiful mesmerising eyes which stared back into his own with confidence.

" Why would I? I am not afraid of an arrogant person like you. " Jaebum whispered as he smirked, Jinyoung's eyes blazing with anger as his hold tightened around Jaebum's body.

Jinyoung growled as he crashed his lips onto the elder's soft thin lips. Jinyoung almost regretted that.. he could feel the warmth of the elder's lips onto his own- his heart racing as he aggressively moved his lips against the elder.

Jaebum's eyes widened at the gesture, he could feel his legs weakened, the force of the kiss brought back his old memories. Jinyoung pushed the elder onto the nearest wall as he pried the elder's lips open and pushed his tongue in. Jinyoung groaned as he dominated the elder's mouth while sucking and tangling his tongue with the elder's long and thick tongue.

Jinyoung felt the familiarity of the kiss as he pressed his body against Jaebum. The elder blushed as Jinyoung pushed his tongue deeper and licked at the elder's roof before moving down and growling as Jaebum squeezed his eyes shut.

Jinyoung pulled away as he felt himself get aroused, he watched with fascination as Jaebum panted for air. It somehow made him want to mess with the elder more, he wanted to see more of the elder's expressions.

" Next time you mess with me.. Remember this happened " Jinyoung whispered his breath tickling Jaebum's wet and swollen lips.

  
...


	2. Chapter Two

  
  
_Jaebum.. keep on smiling.. don't think about Jinyoung.. you know he's always been like that.._

Jaebum took a deep breath as he used his card and punched in the code number to his apartment. He glanced at the other door beside him and sighed, seems like his neighbour was out again.

The door opened as Jaebum walked inside and locked it behind him, he quietly removed his shoes while glancing inside the living room- no signs of Yugyeom. * _Maybe the kid is in his room_ * Jaebum thought as he shifted his shoes inside the cabinet and wore the slippers.

" Yugyeom ah? " Jaebum called out softly as he looked around, furrowing his eyebrows when he didn't see the taller male.

" He's not in his room nor my.. Maybe upstairs.." Jaebum walked upstairs, ignoring the mist which was occasionally spread when someone walked past the white device on the wall. He opened the multimedia room and smiled when he noticed Yugyeom sleeping peacefully on the small black couch.

" Hm..Maybe I need to buy a new couch " Jaebum smiled to himself as he shut the door gently and walked back downstairs.

" I'll just freshen up and then make something for Gyeomie " Jaebum nodded to himself as he bounced towards the bathroom.

...

Jinyoung growled as he clenched his fists and glared at the laptop in front of him. He just couldn't throw out the image of him kissing Jaebum out of his mind, it continued lingering onto his mind. Even the simplest white colour reminded him of the beautiful and pretty male.

He clenched his jaw in anger, he was supposed to be straight not gay for some artist he met in a high class shop. He was sure he'd never seen the boy around before when he'd visited the shop many times before.

Jinyoung had even asked the owner about the boy named Im Jaebum- he said that the boy had been working part time and since about an year ago.

" What're you so stressed about? "

" Hm..nothing " Jinyoung mumbled as he typed furiously on his laptop about an upcoming meeting.

" Jinyoung ah. You know.. Jihoon told me everything. Are you questioning your sexuality? It's fine if you do. No one's gonna judge you and I'll support you no matter what "

" It's not like that. That's nonsense "

" Tell that to Im Jaebum "

" How did you know his name? "

" That kid, made the wonderful art. Of course I know him. I've even talked with him a few times, he's a real gem " She smiled as he sat down in front of Jinyoung.

" Sister.. that man is nothing but trouble "

" A trouble which seems to have captivated my brother's heart " She smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows. Jinyoung scowled and was suddenly remembered of the elder male's words.

_Maybe I'm sick.._

..

" Yugyeom ah.. wake up " Jaebum softly smiled as he ruffled the younger's soft hair and wow it's still soft. Jaebum gently scraped at the younger's scalp- that made Yugyeom groan as he slowly opened his eyes and squinted up at the elder male.

" It must be uncomfortable sleeping here.. come on, I made food for you " Jaebum smiled as he ushered the younger to sit up. Yugyeom lazily stared at Jaebum before raising his arms and pulling the elder down onto his own body.

" Tss.." Jaebum softly hissed under his breath as he closed his eyes while resting his head on Yugyeom's broad chest.

Yugyeom worriedly watched the elder's top of head before gently pressing down onto the sides of the elder's waist which earned him another low hiss of pain and a flinch from the body upon him.

" Are you hurt? " Yugyeom whispered as he sat up with Jaebum in his lap. The elder smiled softly as he stared into Yugyeom's eyes filled with worry.

" Don't worry about me. I'm fine " Jaebum ruffled Yugyeom's hair gently as he stood up. The younger male tugged at Jaebum's pink sweater with his eyes determined, Jaebum gulped. He knew what the younger wanted.

He sighed and looked away with a small nod. Yugyeom pushed the elder's sweater upwards and narrowed his eyes while biting his lower lip at the bruised marks on his waist. His eyes darkened at the marks made by someone else and not him.

" Who did this? "

Jaebum flinched as he felt fingers across the bruises were Jinyoung had held him. He gulped when he noticed the look in the younger's eyes- the same eyes he'd seen in his past life.

" Just someone.."

" [Who.the.fuck.was.it](http://Who.the.fuck.was.it)? " Yugyeom growled lowly as he held Jaebum's face into his hands. The blonde male didn't even question why he was feeling so possessive over the elder- it just felt natural.

" Park..Jinyoung " Jaebum whispered, his eyes locked onto Yugyeom's eyes. He felt shy in front of the taller male, who continued studying him as if he was a specimen of interest.

Yugyeom's eyes glinted with recognition as he stepped back before his lips turned downwards in a frown. He crossed his arms over his chest and kept his gaze hard at Jaebum's body.

" That fucker.. "

" How dare he touch what's mine. "

" Y-yugyeom-ah.. Calm down... he didn't do much. "

" What do you mean.. he didn't do much?!?! " Yugyeom growled as he pushed Jaebum on the wall and stared into his eyes. Yugyeom's eyes glinted dangerously low as he took in the elder's scent as if he was addicted.

" H-he just touched me here.. and here " Jaebum guided Yugyeom's large hand to his waist and the other to his neck. The elder swore he felt Yugyeom stiffen under him, as expected because Yugyeom wasn't used to these new feelings.

" Then.. what did he do? " Yugyeom's voice was low and dark, even he himself was surprised at his tone. Jaebum slightly smiled at the younger male and pressed his body to the taller's before crashing his lips against the blonde male.

Yugyeom gasped in surprise, his eyes wide at the pleasant warm feeling spreading across his body before his mind caught up onto the fact that Park Jinyoung did this to the man in front of him. The younger let out a low growl as he bit down onto the bottom lip of the elder and sucked at it. He slipped his tongue inside of the elder's mouth, roaming the insides of the wet cavern.

Jaebum moaned holding his hands on Yugyeom's chest as he tried to keep up with the younger's ruthless pace, the taller was sure a good kisser for someone with no experience.

Jaebum needed air. Like right now. He hit on the younger's broad chest for him to pull away and panted heavily. Yugyeom stared down at the elder male's chest heaving up and down in rhythm, he licked his lips while breathing through his mouth, his eyes mesmerised with the way the elder was flushed down to his neck from face.

" Mmh~ " Jaebum whined as Yugyeom wiped the elder's lips and pressed his thumb down onto it.

* _Remember this..You're mine_ * Jaebum's eyes widened as he stared up at the darkened look on Yugyeom's face. He knew if he didn't get the younger out of his revere he wouldn't be able back out and the taller would certainly regret it later on.

" Yugyeom ah. Come on, it's late.. let's go and eat "

....

BamBam sighed as he flipped through the designs his employees had made, none of them seemed perfect or in the least appeasing to his mind.

" The fuck is this shit?!?! Why isn't it intricate?!? "

All the ten employees flinched under the harsh gaze of their boss. Bambam was the owner of an infamous fashion brand and a famous designer.

" Just go! Make a new one! "

Bambam stormed out of his office cabin and threw his keys towards his assistant which hit him right at the face. Xiumin stiffened as he bowed towards the younger, the elder sighed in relief when he saw Bambam was out of his sight.

" You guys, go home and rest. Work on the new designs and present them tomorrow evening. " Xiumin spoke softly as the ten nodded and walked out. Xiumin sighed as he placed all of Bambam's things back at their places and locked the door of the younger male's office cabin. If BamBam threw his keys at his assistant then that means, he wants Xiumin to lock the office down and open it the next morning.

  
...

Bambam stripped his clothes off aggressively as he threw them off somewhere in the corner of the room and plopped down onto his bed with nothing but boxers. He felt his anger rise at the simple mistakes that others did.

He closed his eyes and turned the aircon on to cool his hot head off, he sighed out and clenched his fists over his forehead.

* * *

_______ __________ _______

  
*** Bambam could see himself but in a very different costume, he wore a long robe of pure white silk, his hair a shade of brown as he frowned at something.

He turned around to look at what the dream Bambam was looking at and was surprised to see the psychologist he had consulted along with a stranger- well he had never seen the man before.

The dream Bambam was watching the duo with jealousy in his eyes, he kept on clenching and unclenching his fist. Bambam turned to look back at the duo and blinked, he was shocked that he could walk on water as the duo was inside a court connected to a huge palace with a corridor.

He walked closer and noticed that it really was Jaebum with another male, the two smiling at each other lovingly. He rose an eyebrow at that, before when he had dreams he hadn't been able to see any faces.

" Jae..ah. You can't just snatch me away from the others " Jaebum whispered as he rested his head on the other male's shoulder. Bambam narrowed his eyes as he noticed that the dream Bambam had walked away from the scene.

The whole scenario looked like it was from the old Korea or something, the clothes were old royal styled. * _Just where the fuck am I?_ *

The whole scenario changed and Bambam found himself in a field full of hydrangeas, his eyes fixed on a male smiling at him brightly- his eyes turning into crescents.

Jaebum again..? He couldn't help but feel his heart skip at the cute smile, he wanted to turn away from the smile but it was as if he was hypnotised- he couldn't pull his eyes away from the elder male.

Jaebum wore a white and royal blue coloured hanbok, a traditional korean clothes, honestly he looked cute in them. His arms outspread as he giggled at towards the younger male. Bambam watched as the dream Bambam hugged the elder male from behind and placed soft kisses along his neck.

* _Wtf..?_ *

" Bambam ah.. not now. I'm still sore..!~ " Jaebum whined as he pouted. The dream Bambam huffed and bit at the elder's earlobe.

" Who the fuck was it? "

" Language, you brat. It was Jackson. " Jaebum's tone was fond as he spoke, he tilted his head and placed a soft peck on Bambam's lips before grinning cutely.

* * *

...

Bambam woke up as his alarm beeped, he flopped around in his bed and scratched his head.

" Why was Jaebum in my dream? Who the fuck were those two? "

There were more questions than answers for Bambam.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter :
> 
> Youngjae makes an appearance.
> 
> Jinyoung meets Yugyeom.
> 
> Jaebum Sighs a lot.


End file.
